Nouvelle vie
by Saemi Emisa
Summary: Ma première fic. Suite à la révélation de leur amie respective, Blaise, Draco, Harry et Ron vont devoir se supporter afin de respecter leur promesse, mais comment vont-ils faire alors que depuis qu'ils se connaissent ils se haïssent ?
1. Prologue

**Nouvelle vie**

Information : je ne prends pas compte des tomes 5, 6 et 7 mais l'histoire se passe pendant la sixième année, les personnages, comparé aux livres, vont avoir une cinquième année « normale » (sans Ombrage car je ne la supporte pas mais alors pas du tout, donc pas d'AD et tout ce qui va avec).

Disclaimer : les personnages, lieux … ne sont pas à moi tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire.

* * *

Prologue :

1er juillet :

POV Harry :

Hier, Hermione nous a révélé quelque chose. Cela fait trois ans qu'elle est amie avec Pansy Parkinson, une serpentard. Mais pas n'importe quelle serpentard, il a fallu que cette fille soit une amie de Draco Malfoy, notre ennemi depuis notre scolarisation à Poudlard. Cependant pour lui faire plaisir avec Ron ont lui a promis de faire des efforts pour supporter les serpents.

POV Draco :

Hier, Pansy nous a révélé quelque chose. Cela fait trois ans qu'elle est amie avec Hermione Granger, une gryffondor. Mais pas n'importe quelle gryffondor, il a fallu que cette fille soit une amie d'Harry Potter, notre ennemi depuis notre scolarisation à Poudlard. Cependant pour lui faire plaisir avec Blaise ont lui a promis de faire des efforts pour supporter les gryffons.


	2. Chapitre 1

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ceux et celles qui attendait la suite depuis quelques mois, mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration et de temps.

Sinon, je remercie Enigma of Ravenscliff, Griffy-Serpy, Masamiya, Meri-Chan91, cat240, laure59 et oscarangel pour suivre ma fic et je remercie Akirafye et Masamiya pour les deux reviews et comme c'est ma première fic je pensais que le prologue ferais plus long enfin tant que l'idée plaît c'est l'essentiel.

J'ai fait une petite modification, au début j'avais écrit que l'histoire se déroulerais pendant leur cinquième année finalement j'ai décidé qu'elle se passerait lors de leur sixième année. Je pense que j'alternerais entre les POV des différents personnages principaux.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et j'essairais de faire la suite le plus tôt possible mais je ne garantis rien.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Explications

7 juillet :

POV Harry :

Cela fait une semaine qu'Hermione nous a appris, à Ron et moi, que sa meilleure amie était Parkinson et cela fait une semaine qu'elle est chez cette dernière pour les vacances. Demain je vais chez les Weasley, avec Ron il va falloir que l'on parle de cette découverte. Parce que bon, apprendre que notre Hermione a pour meilleure amie une serpentarde, ça nous a bien surpris et on a même pas eu le temps de lui en parler car a peine l'info dit, elle était déjà partie avec Parkinson. Enfin, j'en parlerais avec Ron et on attendra son retour qui est dans une semaine pour avoir quelques explications avec elle.

POV Draco :

Cela fait une semaine que Pansy nous a appris, à Blaise et moi, que sa meilleure amie était Granger et cela fait une semaine que cette dernière est chez notre amie pour les vacances. Demain Blaise vient à la maison et il faut que je parle de cette histoire avec lui. Parce que bon, apprendre que notre Pansy a pour meilleure amie une gryffondor, ça nous a bien surpris et on a même pas eu le temps de lui en parler car à peine l'info dit, elle était déjà partie avec Granger. Enfin, je discuterais de ça avec Blaise et on attendra que la rouge et or soit partie pour avoir une petite discussion avec notre amie.

* * *

Le lendemain (côté gryffondors)

POV Harry :

Ca y est je viens d'arriver dans le jardin de Ron, j'avais hâte. Bah tiens en parlant de lui le voilà qui arrive avec sa mère et sa sœur. Molly est la première à me prendre dans ses bras.

« Harry, je suis contente de te voir, comment vas-tu ? » me demande-t-elle après avoir fini de m'embrasser.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir madame Weasley, je vais bien et vous ? » lui répondis-je.

« Je vais très bien mais combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Molly ? » me dit-elle amusée.

« Quand j'y penserais » lui répondant sur le même ton.

« Penses-y alors »dit-elle avant de repartir en direction de la maison.

Puis c'est au tour de Ginny de me prendre dans ses bras et de me demander :

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

« Oui il s'est passé à merveilles. Sinon quoi de beau ? » Lui demandis-je.

« Oh rien d'intéressant, si ce n'est que Ron avait hâte que tu viennes pour que vous puissiez parler de cette histoire avec Hermione » me répond-elle.

« Et, je te signal que toi aussi tu devrais d'intéresser à savoir comment elle peut être amie avec cette serpentarde depuis trois ans sans qu'on le sache. » intervient Ron.

« Peut-être parce qu'elle savait que vous réagiriez comme ça et donc qu'elle ne vous l'a pas dit plus tôt, bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois rejoindre des amis au chemin de traverse donc bonne après-midi les garçons. » dit-elle avant de repartir, comme ça mère, vers la maison.

« Quoi ! Tu savais et tu n'as rien dis ! » Crie-il à Ginny avant qu'elle n'entre dans la maison. « Bah faudra qu'on en parle avec elle, voir si on peut avoir quelques informations avant le retour de Mione. Sinon allons dans ma chambre, on ne va pas rester dans le jardin pour parler. » me dit-il.

« Oui, c'est préférable. » dis-je.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Ron me demande ce que je pense de ce qu'Hermione nous a révélé à la gare.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas, ça explique pas mal de moment où elle nous disait qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque et qu'elle n'y était pas. Mais je crois que ce qui me surprends le plus, c'est que ce soit une serpentarde son amie parce que bon, on ne s'entend pas du tout avec les serpents. Donc je me demande ce qu'elles peuvent avoir en commun. » lui répondis-je.

« Tu as raison. Bah on est bon pour attendre que Mione revienne pour avoir des explications. Ah j'ai oublié de te dire ce soir, Fred et George viennent manger à la maison. » me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Ah c'est cool, ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu. »

* * *

Le lendemain - au même moment (coté serpentards)

POV Draco :

Blaise ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Bah tiens, quelqu'un vient de toquer à la porte. Je vais voir qui est-ce et je vois que ma mère est venue voir aussi. Un elfe de maison ouvre la porte et laisse entrer Blaise. Une fois à l'intérieur, ce dernier salue ma mère.

« Bonjour Narcissa, comment allez-vous ? »

« Bonjour Blaise, je vais bien merci de t'en inquiéter et toi comment vas-tu? » lui répond ma mère.

« Je vais bien aussi merci de vous en inquiéter également » continue-t-il.

« Bien, sur ce je vous laisse les garçons, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais dans le jardin. »

« Très bien » lui dit-il avant de se tourner vers moi. « Et toi Draco, comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca va, si on oublie cette histoire avec Pansy. Mais avant d'en parler, allons dans ma chambre, on y sera plus tranquille que dans l'entrée. »

« Tu as raison. » dit-il avant que l'on parte. Une fois dans ma chambre, il reprend. « Moi aussi cette histoire me tracasse. C'est vrai quoi comment a-t-elle pu nous cacher ça aussi longtemps, même si sa meilleure amie est une gryffondor qui plus est Granger, je croyais qu'on se disait tout entre nous. »

« Peut-être ne nous a-t-elle rien dit pendant tout ce temps, justement parce que c'est une gryffondor qui plus est Granger, comme tu l'as fait remarquer. »

« Mouais, ça se tient. » répond il peu convaincu.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu. » lui fis-je remarquer.

« Bah c'est la première fois qu'elle nous cache quelque chose depuis qu'on se connaît et je te signal qu'on se connaît quand même depuis le berceau. »

« Oui mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que les gryffondors et les serpentards ne s'entendent pas à part quelques exception. Donc déjà elle fait partie de ces exceptions, mais le pire c'est qu'il s'agit de Granger et celle-ci fait partie du « trio roi » de gryffondor, tout comme Pansy, toi et moi faisons partis du « trio roi » de serpentard. Et je sais pas si tu as remarquer, mais nos trios sont l'exemple même de la discorde entre nos deux maisons. »

« Oui merci, j'avais remarquer qu'on était cet exemple. » me coupe-t-il.

« Et ben dans ce cas, si par je ne sais quelle raison, elle s'est liée d'amitié avec Granger, je comprends qu'elle nous ai caché ce fait pendant presque deux ans. » lui dis-je.

« Ok, ton argument tiens la route. Bon ce qu'on va faire c'est que normalement dans une semaine Granger rentre chez elle et ben dans une semaine, on ira chez Pans' pour lui demander plus d'explication à ce sujet. » me propose-t-il.

« Ouais faisons comme ça et si on allait voire ce que fait ma mère ? »

« Ca marche, alors allons-y ! » me répond il avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain - au même moment (côté filles)

POV Pansy :

« Dis Hermione, ça fait une semaine qu'on a avoué aux garçons qu'on était amie depuis deux ans, tu crois qu'ils réagissent comment ? » demandais-je à Mione.

« Et bien, avec ce que tu m'as dit de Blaise et Draco, je pense qu'il doivent plutôt bien le prendre, mais ils doivent quand même se demander pourquoi tu ne leur as rien dit plutôt. Et en ce qui concerne Harry et Ron, je pense qu'ils doivent se demander ce que je peux trouver à une serpentard puisque les gryffondors et les serpentards sont ennemis depuis toujours et qu'ils doivent attendre mon retour pour me poser toutes sortes de questions impossibles et inimaginables. » me répond elle honnêtement.

« Oui, c'est tout à fait leur style que ce soit mes petits serpents ou tes petits lions. En tout cas, je te plains, dès que tu rentreras ils vont te harceler de questions. » lui dis-je amusée.

« C'est sûr que les tiens se tiennent mieux que les miens, enfin je verrais bien pour le moment je profite de mes vacances avec toi. » me dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Oui, tu as raison, on a le temps de penser à ça plus tard et de profiter de nos vacances ensemble parce qu'après on ne se revoit pas avant la rentrée. » lui répondis-je aussi avec un sourire.

* * *

Voilà fini pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et je m'excuse encore pour mon énorme retard.

A bientôt bsx.


End file.
